


Let Me Help

by KaPowww



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby on the way, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaPowww/pseuds/KaPowww
Summary: Just a moment of fluff for Yelena and Pieck.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Yelena
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Let Me Help

The door gave a slight creak as it swung open to the beautiful home nestled just outside the limits of town. Yelena was immediately hit with the scent of delicious food being cooked. She could hear the distant sounds of cabinets being opened and closed and a soft hum of the woman who also occupied the residence. Despite being tired from the work day that unfortunately ran longer than expected, she felt a second wind surge through her. It was always good to be home, it was even better to know she shared it with someone she loved. Some days she still couldn’t wrap her head around how she had got so lucky. She hung her work bag and removed the dress shoes from her feet before stepping further into her home. Her nose followed the aroma until she made her way into the kitchen. Yelena stifled a chuckle in her throat at the sight in front of her. 

“My god.. how is she so cute..?” She thought as she watched the small woman attempting to reach a top shelf. 

Pieck pushed herself onto her tip toes, stretching out her arm as far as she could. She braced herself as best she could with her other hand against the counter. Pieck quietly cursed her rounded tummy that now created a new obstacle to an already difficult task. 

“Uhh..dammit..” She grew frustrated when her efforts only pushed the spices she needed further back into the shelf. 

She jumped at the firm hold on her side, her brown eyes widened and a gasp fell from her mouth as another hand easily plucked the desired item just out of her reach.

“Yelena! God, you startled me!” Pieck swatted at the tall blonde with the back of her hand. “I never heard you come in!”

Yelena gave a playful laugh at the flustered woman, handing her the variety of items from the cabinet.

“You know, you are rather stealthy for someone who can be seen from a mile away.” Pieck wrapped her arms around the slender waist of her wife. “Welcome home.” 

“Sorry I’m late, I got held up at the office.” Yelena’s hand instinctually went to caress the swell of Pieck’s stomach. “How are you two, today?” 

Pieck smiled at the habit Yelena had picked up. Ever since they found out that pregnancy took, she couldn’t keep her hands off of her growing tummy.

“We’re good! But someone has been rather fidgety today. I guess they are tired of being cooped up.” She placed her hand over Yelena’s and smiled up to her lover. 

“Quick, go change and wash up! It won’t be much longer” Pieck turned back to the stove breaking their embrace.

“You should be resting… let me finish it.” Yelena felt guilty and attempted to take control of the kitchen. 

“Babe, I’m fine.” Pieck nudged her wife away with the push of her hip. She smirked at her and directed her with a nod to go. “You don’t have to help, I’ve got it. Just wait until I call for you” Pieck continued to stir the food on the stove. 

“Are you sure…?” Yelena stood behind her looking over Pieck’s shoulder at the delicious meal being prepared. They fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying the presence of the other. Yelena began to lose herself in thought. She leaned down to kiss the crown of the brunette’s head. Pieck had been strong throughout the entire process. Despite her small appearance she was not a fragile as one assumed. However, growing a new life could and had taken its toll. From time-to-time Pieck began to show signs of fatigue in her trimester. She had such an admiration for her little wife. She was so strong and had endured so much. Yelena had to admit, she had not initially been so keen on the idea of expanding the family. She was perfectly content as they were. She remembered teasing the brunette, “What is wrong with getting a cat?” But... Yelena eventually relented to the persuasive little Pieku. 

She had seen just how much Pieck cared about children, she was a natural care taker. A nurturer by heart. She guessed it was just one of the factors that led her to becoming an elementary teacher. Witnessing the passion Pieck had when carefully trying to discuss her desire for a child to her had convinced to at least try. Her reluctance in the beginning had morphed to intrigue. Yelena now could not help herself but be absolutely absorbed in every little change and development. Her admiration for her wife only intensified with each day. She began to see Pieck as a goddess as her body began changing to accommodate the new life. One they created together. Yelena couldn’t wait to meet the child. 

“Just who are you and who are you going to be” Yelena thought to herself about the little soul Pieck carried in her womb. 

“Yelena...?”

She jumped at the sound of her name. She didn’t realize she has been hovering over the smaller woman for as long as she had.

“But I want to help.” she said circling her arms around the small woman’s body. Leaning down to nuzzle against Pieck’s ear. She spoke softly against the soft skin of Pieck’s neck. 

“Just relax.” She instructed. Her hands rested under the curve of Pieck’s tummy, she gently lifted upward taking away the weight Pieck’s small stature had learned to endure. 

“Ah…mmm” Relief washed over Pieck immediately. 

“Does this feel better?” Yelena rested her forehead on Pieck’s shoulder as she cradled her wife’s belly.

Pieck hummed in response. She closed her eyes and rolled her head back. She felt her face flush at the display of affection. Moan of relief escaped her lips. She shrugged and melted against Yelena. Her body naturally responding to the relief of extra weight suddenly disappearing. She stretched her back and wiggled her hips. She didn’t realize how much stress and pressure her body now carried. 

Yelena allowed Pieck to rest against her for as long as she desired. She slightly lifted her head from her wife’s shoulder and looked at her profile. Pieck seemed so relaxed; she didn’t want to disturb her. However, Pieck sensed that Yelena could be tiring, though she would never admit it.

“Are you ready?” 

Pieck gave a small nod. Yelena gently lowered the weight of the cute little rounded belly. 

“Ha. I didn’t even know I needed that.” She steadied herself against her wife. “Thank you.” She turned and again stretched to her tip toes to plant a kiss upon Yelena’s lips. 

“Now, go!” She playfully swatted at the tall beauty, attempting to shoo her away. “If you keep distracting me, I’ll burn the food!” 

The blonde grinned “Fine, fine! I’ll be right back.” She turned and began to exit the kitchen. Just as she reached the door, she couldn’t help but look back. Taking in the sight of her wife once more.

“How did I get so lucky?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a moment since I posted :)  
> I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
